


一个十分糟糕的pwp

by Brucie



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brucie/pseuds/Brucie
Summary: 奥姆开始学习抚养他们的头生子。但他随即发现，他要哺育的不止亚特兰蒂斯的小王子，还有……





	一个十分糟糕的pwp

整个亚特兰蒂斯都陷入了难以言喻的振奋当中。王族新血的诞育使子民们大为激动。亚特兰之后最伟大的国王同他纯血而强盛的王后为深海带来了前所未有的希望——他们的子息将延续光荣、武力与天赋，将延续流淌在他们血管当中的英雄禀赋与不朽野望。千百年来默认的法则在此时发挥作用：最强大的Alpha与最美丽的Omega必能产生最完美的后裔。他将真正联通海洋与地表，他将生而为王。  
而对于亚瑟来说，以上那些颂扬都约等于胡扯。他待自己的头生子一如他待自己想象中的小时候的奥姆——小心翼翼、极其呵护而近于溺爱。小亚瑟完美地继承了奥姆淡金的发色和浅浅的蓝色眼睛，但他简直调皮得让人没法招架。  
但这又能怪谁呢？维科暗示他奥姆就连小时候也永远安安静静的，具有“一位国王所应有的庄严气质”；而据湄拉的可靠证言——“奥姆小时候就像女孩子一样，”她说，“事实上，他可比那时候的我乖巧多了。”；亚特兰娜则丝毫不给“仅次于亚特兰王的亚瑟王”留面子，她抱着小小的，不断挣动着奶油白的手脚的小亚瑟，慈爱地亲亲他柔嫩得像玫瑰花瓣一样的嘴唇：“天呐，你可真是小亚瑟啊——你居然能闹腾得和大的那个亚瑟一模一样！”  
而一向在妈妈面前俯首帖耳的亚瑟居然敢为了怀里软软香香的孩子大声反驳：“才不呢！亚瑟这么可爱！你怎么能拿他跟我比？”  
湄拉在他旁边用力翻了个白眼。  
傻爸爸真让人没辙。  
糟糕的是，就连一向严谨自持的奥姆都似乎被新生命带来的喜悦冲昏了头脑。他所曾经崇尚过的一切原则都在小亚瑟蓝汪汪的眼睛前让步，他对小亚瑟毫无节制的宠爱甚至让亚瑟都颇有微词——你能想象吗？已经整整七个月过去了！奥姆还在用“纵欲会对乳汁的质量产生恶性影响”来拒绝他！  
这种暴躁情绪直接反映在亚瑟对自己国王职责的履行上。在第数不清多少次踏入如同飓风过境的议政厅时，维科终于忍无可忍地采取了行动——  
他说服了亚特兰娜把小亚瑟带到陆地上，去见见他望眼欲穿的祖父；而湄拉在他的恳求下保证奥姆事前不会得知这个计划的一星半点；最后，也是最重要的部分，维科秘密订购了一批渔夫国商品，盛产诗人和歌者的国度显然在某些更浪漫的方面也颇为得心应手。  
“你永远不知道曾经那些噩梦般的经历会为你之后的人生带来多少便利。”服务过三任国王、从廷臣一直做到首相的维科阁下如是说。  
相反，奥姆觉得自己仿佛陷进了一场荒诞的噩梦里。  
在经历过一天的外交访问后，他疲惫而喜悦地回到他和亚瑟的寝宫，指望着能在婴儿床里看到他柔软可爱的小亚瑟——但等待着他的却是另外一个亚瑟，一个更大、更恼怒、更残酷与邪恶的亚瑟。  
而另一个错误还在前方等待着他。“天呐，我的亚瑟呢？”在看到那个明显生着气的亚瑟时，奥姆脱口而出。  
他将为这句话付出无法想象的惨痛代价。

他们的寝殿是温暖的——听上去不可思议，但事实如此。亚瑟早在奥姆怀孕之前就费尽心思地从海底火山旁抽调来最温热的海水，而严密的屏障则切实保障着这份来之不易的温暖不会轻易散佚。而现在，亚瑟曾经付出的苦心带给了他尤为丰厚的回报。  
奥姆白皙的皮肤被热水蒸成色欲的粉红色，他看上去甚至更可口了。在之前亚瑟常常惊叹于他毫无瑕疵的皮肤，长久远离日晒使它们触感极佳——但奥姆总是冰冰冷冷的，似乎谁也没办法暖热他的血液，挑起他的情欲，使他挣扎哭叫，使他蒙受玷污。  
但现在，那副圣子的面具彻彻底底地从他脸上撕下来了。奥姆正穿着他洁白而轻薄的睡裙，胸口被刻意露出一片柔嫩的乳肉。这并非什么情趣设计，而是出于实用的考虑：哺乳期的Omega会因为抚养婴儿的需要而无时无刻不在被动发情——他们大量散发出比以往更好闻的，或许还带着点奶香味的信息素，以引诱那些搞大了他们肚子的混蛋Alpha们照顾他们。这导致奥姆在过去的七个月内一直源源不断地产生着自体润滑，他的腰肢更为柔软，胸脯再一次发育，里面储藏着专为小宝宝享用的甜蜜乳汁，而它们总是难以抑制地流出来。奥姆会弄脏他们的每一张床单，而亚瑟只能借助那些仍然残留着少许信息素和奶味的布料对他的Omega进行下流的性幻想——哪怕那个Omega正躺在他的身边，穿着遮不住奶子和屁股、事实上连他身体的其他部分也都遮不住的睡裙，整整七个月。  
奥姆谅解亚瑟的暴躁情绪，他也的确打算过段时间就补偿一下亚瑟——但不是现在——不是——这种状况。  
他被一条光滑密闭，明显并非来自陆地的绸带遮住了眼睛，并因为感官的封闭而不安地蜷缩着脚趾，这是他目前唯一能做的动作。他全身上下都被特殊的绳索绑缚着，有些绳结恶劣地卡在了敏感位置，比如正磨着他的乳头的那两个——天呐，他甚至无法为此开口申辩，因为一个橡皮口塞正挡在他的齿列间，并让他不受控制地流着口水。  
但亚瑟正在看着他，奥姆明白这一点。即使他现在陷入失明状态也能感受到，亚瑟正在看着他。  
“奥姆咪，你现在看上去有点糟糕。”亚瑟轻柔地说，他像顽劣的孩子虐待玩具一样，有一下没一下地玩弄着奥姆湿润的后穴。大拇指浅浅的插进去一段，又不留情面地抽了出来。插进去——抽出来——插进去——  
噢，这一下顶的比刚刚深了一点，奥姆能感觉到体内的那串珍珠在无序地滚动，向更深处滚动。被顶开子宫的恐惧感让他流出了一点生理性的泪水，并本能地收缩着甬道。  
“你把我的手指都夹痛了。”亚瑟生气地说。他报复性地把食指也插了进去，两根手指故意开开合合，撑大奥姆艳红抽搐的小穴。“你真淫荡，奥姆咪，你在吸我的手指，你已经饥渴到一定程度了，不是吗？现在你会高兴地吞掉我给你的任何东西，或许我可以就这么操进去，把珍珠顶到你的子宫里。然后你就得把它们挤出来——就像分娩那样。或者你就要永远含着这些珍珠被我操了，你是世界上最好的蚌。你还想吞点其他东西吗？”  
奥姆在他的手指下战栗着拼命摇头，他又开始哭了。在遇到亚瑟之前他从不流泪——但是亚瑟永远有办法把他干到失神的高潮，让他狼狈地被自己的眼泪呛住，像个小婴儿那样趴在他肩膀上脆脆的咳嗽。而亚瑟绝不肯就这么善罢甘休，他总是坏心眼地趁着奥姆没法反应过来的时候做出一些平日里做不到的尝试。他有时会趁机打奥姆的屁股，把那两个肉乎乎的臀瓣拍打得红肿起来，摇曳出色情的肉浪；有时他会恶趣味地让奥姆自己抚摸自己，然后在他濒临高潮时残忍地中断，让那个可怜的小东西最后只能颤抖着流出一点乳白色的液体；而更多时候，他会凑过去吸吮奥姆的乳肉。  
“你以后会产奶吗？”他有一次这么问奥姆。而奥姆回答他：“你这个白痴。”  
但现在亚瑟得到了真正的答案。他似乎对不停流水的小穴失去了兴趣，转而研究起奥姆丰满的胸脯。洁白的乳肉被绳索挤得溢了出去，粉红的乳尖上挂着几滴乳白的奶水。  
“噢，我差点忘了这个。”亚瑟喃喃自语。他伸出舌头舔了舔那几滴摇摇欲坠的乳汁，粗糙舌苔划过乳头的触感让奥姆情不自禁地哽咽了一声。  
亚瑟又莫名其妙地生气起来。他愤怒地掴了一下奥姆尽力翘起来的屁股，阴沉沉地大力揉弄着那块手感极好的软肉——怀孕与生产给奥姆带来的不止有更加甜蜜的信息素，还有软绵绵的胸脯和臀肉，他现在像个大号棉花糖一样柔软而腻人。“你真淫荡。”亚瑟重复道，“在我之前难道没有人发现你是个Omega吗？那些人都是瞎子吗？”他把手伸向奥姆同样被绑起来的阴茎，小小的阴茎环正束缚着它的底部，而红润的头部正不断流着透明的前液。亚瑟粗暴地揉弄着奥姆，无论是他可怜兮兮的性器还是柔软温热的两个囊袋。奥姆呜咽得更大声了，他开始绝望地哭泣起来，眼泪会被海水带走，但亚瑟就是知道他流了多少眼泪。  
他的心软下去了一点，并因此做出了一个慷慨的决定：给奥姆摘掉口塞。他扶着奥姆的下巴，迅速把那个橡皮口塞解了下来，并以同样的速度把自己的肉棒塞了进去。“好好舔。”他命令道，“现在到你回报我的仁慈的时候了。”  
奥姆恐惧而欢欣地抬头看着他，脆弱的浅蓝色眼睛里闪着盈盈的水光。他没有做出任何抗辩，只是机械地舔着嘴里巨大的阴茎——像舔一根棒棒糖一样。他还在用那双蓝眼睛看着亚瑟，操。  
亚瑟的性器在他嘴里更硬了，或许还流了一些精液出去。奥姆在不断吞咽，他滑嫩滚烫的喉口包裹着亚瑟的龟头，天堂在他口中呈现。亚瑟低头凝视着他的身体，流畅的脊背线条下是圆润饱满的臀部，在抖动时隐隐约约露出甜蜜可人的艳红色小口来。奥姆从里到外都湿透了，他不安地翕张着小穴，一边含着亚瑟的大肉棒一边还要讨好地用乳肉蹭着亚瑟肌肉鼓起的小腿。一些奶汁被挤了出去，香甜的奶味在水中扩散开来。  
“天呐，奥姆咪，你多浪费啊。”亚瑟心满意足地从奥姆嘴里抽出阴茎，双手握住奥姆的腰，把他提了起来，几乎举到自己面前。奥姆被绑成了大腿紧贴小腿呈M字打开的样子，他无助地扭着头试图逃避，但这丝毫无济于事。  
亚瑟含住了他的左边乳头，两腮用力向里吸着——他尝到甜蜜与腥咸，尝到生命本源的味道。他此时极度自私、毫不留情，完全没有考虑过给自己的亲生子留点口粮——在吸完了奥姆储存的乳汁之后，他甚至含进了更多的乳肉，奥姆在他手中挣扎起来，他带着哭腔请求亚瑟停下来：“会——会肿的，明天还要喂亚瑟——啊啊啊啊啊！”  
亚瑟残酷地把他放了下去，他炙热而骇人的龟头抵在奥姆的穴口，并随着亚瑟渐渐松开的手而日益进犯。细腻柔嫩的肠肉立刻裹住了他，亚瑟爽得发出一声叹息。  
但奥姆害怕得几乎哭了出来——他确实已经流了满脸眼泪了。“亚瑟，亚瑟，”他惊慌地摆着头，努力伸出红嫩的舌尖去舔亚瑟的喉结，“别这样……求你，别这样，把珍珠拿出来，我会死的……”现在他的蓝眼睛里满是恐惧了。而亚瑟依然握着他的腰，对他露出玩味的笑容来。  
“那么，你又能为我做些什么呢？”他问道。“奥姆咪，你得公平点。我现在非常非常想干你，你得拿点东西出来说服我。”  
奥姆恐慌地把眼睛转向床边放着的那个箱子。“我……”他的声音都抖了，小可怜儿，“你可以随便用……那里的东西。你可以随便使用我，求你，别把我放下去！”  
这是他今天所犯的第二个错误。

亚瑟把双手都枕在脑后，他看上去非常悠闲——假如忽略他凸起的腹肌和脖颈上的青筋的话。奥姆已经被解开了，那些曾经滚动在他肠道里的珍珠随便地洒在床上。亚瑟一颗颗地把它们捏了出来，而奥姆被他的手指和舌头玩弄得几乎崩溃了。他不得不跪趴着，像陆地上某些动物的交媾姿势一般，而亚瑟用舌头勾着他后穴里的珍珠，明明找到了却迟迟不肯退出来。  
“哦，最后一颗。”亚瑟在他身后含混不清地笑起来，“天呐奥姆咪，你流的水已经足够把它冲出来了。”  
奥姆把脸藏在双臂之间，发出绝望而庆幸的呜咽。  
但正如亚瑟所说，奥姆得拿出点东西交换亚瑟的“仁慈”。于是他被迫面对现在这个局面——亚瑟悠然自得地躺在床上，等待着奥姆的“服务”。而奥姆抖着腿坐在亚瑟的阴茎上，用后穴浅浅含进去了一个头部，却迟迟不敢往下坐。  
亚瑟发出了不耐烦的啧声。他摇晃着腰身，让龟头在奥姆的肠壁里到处戳刺。“你知道，如果换我来的话就不会这么轻松了。”他明显地威胁着奥姆，“我会直接干到你的生殖腔里，捅开你的子宫，用精液灌满你，让你无休无止地怀孕，只为我一个人产乳——”  
奥姆恐慌地盯着他，浅蓝的瞳孔摇漾在一片水波里。但亚瑟冷血地伸出手：“你来，还是我来？”  
奥姆迅速地摇起头。他咬着牙向下坐——龟头被完全吞了进去，然后是冠状沟——天呐，天呐，天呐。  
细密柔软的绒毛刮蹭着他的肠道，敏感的肠肉被刺激得狠命收缩，亚瑟被夹出一声闷哼。他扬起手一巴掌拍在奥姆的屁股上：“快点！”  
奥姆战栗着，他被自己的眼泪噎住了，不断打着小小的哭嗝。他咬着牙猛地坐了下去——戴着羊眼圈的肉棒完全进入了他。这次不再需要催促，奥姆已经开始自觉地晃动起腰肢，他的手撑在亚瑟坚实的胸膛上，不断发着细微的抖。  
但亚瑟仍然嫌弃着他的犹豫不决。他把整张脸都埋进了奥姆丰满的、颤巍巍的洁白胸部，一边吸吮着柔嫩非常的乳头，一边用力抓握着另一边的乳肉。承载不了的奶水从他的手指缝间流了出来，亚瑟用手指把他们抹掉，然后塞进奥姆根本合不拢的嘴里。  
“尝尝你自己，奥姆咪。”他愉快地说，“你可真甜。”  
奥姆被动地含着他粗大的手指，从上面品尝到了乳汁的甜味。他像被浸泡在一大罐糖水里，而亚瑟仍不满足，想要从他身上吮出更多甜蜜的汁液来。  
他已经接近脱力了。亚瑟的手指、舌头、阴茎以及阴茎上的羊眼圈都在折磨着他，而他甚至不被允许释放一次。他绝望地哭出了声，倒在了亚瑟的胸上——而后者开心得像是早有预谋。  
“你失败了。”国王宣布道，“所以下面换我来。”

亚瑟双手都紧握着奥姆的腰，他一定被掐出青紫的指痕了。奥姆在恍惚中仍然能感受到肠壁里搔刮着他的羊眼圈，以及生殖腔里亚瑟庞大的龟头——他的子宫又一次被操开了。亚瑟将再次锁住他，用浓稠滚烫的精液灌满他的肚子，然后说不定再等上十个月，他们会继续迎来一个充满奶香味的孩子。而亚瑟照例会嫉妒得发狂，于是他会又一次用奇奇怪怪的理由“惩罚”奥姆，周而复始。  
奥姆开始为自己可预见的未来而感到绝望。他昏昏沉沉地沉浮在亚瑟所赐予他的快感地狱中，一边还要心不在焉地舔着亚瑟下巴上将落未落的汗水——亚瑟的奇怪性癖之一，奥姆舔他会使得他相当兴奋，以至于能比常日更快地射出来——然后奥姆的地狱就能终结了。  
但这次不行。羊眼圈能十分有效地抑制亚瑟的射精欲望，而因为那些茸毛而紧缩到极致的奥姆的小穴显然能刺激他的性欲，又一个周而复始。  
并且——亚瑟好像发现了他的企图。他从奥姆甜蜜可人的奶子里抬起头，充满威胁性地咬了一口嘴边红烫软腻的乳肉。  
“你作弊。”他这样宣称。“为了保证公平，我应该再从你这里得到点东西。”


End file.
